1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a multi-core processor.
2. Background
A multi-core processor may include two or more independent cores in a single package composed of a single integrated circuit (IC), called die, or more dies packaged together. For example, a dual-processor may contain two cores and a quad-processor may contain four cores. The multi-core processor may implement multiprocessing in a single physical package. A processor with all cores on a single die may be called a monolithic processor.